Love fades, mine has?
by Ezra-fitzs-wife
Summary: When Rose hears those words her heart breaks. She turns to her friends but their not as caring as they seem. In a horrible state of mind Rose gets Alberta to transfer her to Russia. Will Dimitri turn up?
1. Chapter 1

_"Love fades, mine has"_

Tears pour out of my eyes as I realise what's happening.

"D-D-Dimitri?" I ask stuttering

"You heard me Rose"

I bite my lip refusing to let the sob escape me.

"I hate you Dimitri, I should never have saved you." I manage to scream at him

"I want you to leave Rose"

I clench my fists and look at him. "If thats how you really want it"

I turn on my heel and sprint out of the chapel. I run into my room sobbing and i curl up into a ball. I rock back and forth. Eventually i run a bath for myself and i hop in. I sink under the water and i just want to pass out. I can't help the strangled sob that escapes me and i end up sobbing my heart out. I scream under the water and i force myself out of the bath. I don't bother changing into something nice or putting makeup on. I collapse on my bed. A knock comes but i ignore it. Eventually the door is opened.

"Rose?" Liss calls

"Oh my god!" Mia shrieks running to me. Soon Eddie, Christian and Adrian follow.

"What happened?" Lissa asks

"He broke up with me"

"I told you to leave him alone. You never listen Rose, he needs time"

I scoff "Excuse me?! He needs bloody time huh? I was the one who travelled around half the world looking for him, i risked my life and i can't even get a THANKYOU."

"SEE I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!" Lissa shrieks "You are just too bloody selfish"

"Liss stop" Eddie says

I stand up "Me selfish? I'll show you selfish"

"OUT" lissa yells "I WANT YOU OUT OF HERE. I'M SENDING YOU SOMEWHERE ELSE"

Tears pool in my eyes "Lissa i'm sorry"

"SORRY DOESN'T HELP" She then slaps me

I gasp and can't help the tears that fall from my face.

"GET OUT!"I scream "ALL OF YOU!"

They scamper out and i call my father.

"Hey Kiz"

"Hey dad, i need your help"


	2. Chapter 2

I decide to head to a cafe and grab a hot chocolate before i go. I walk in and immediatley head to the queue. Lucky for me there is only one person in front of me. But to my dismay, its god damn Dimitri.

"Excuse me" I mutter as i squeeze through to get to the front.

"Roza"

I hold up a hand.

"Hi can i have a hot chocolate and a box of chocolate glazed donuts"

"Sure that'll be $11"

"Thanks" I say as i hand over the cash

I grab my box and my number and sit over in a booth alone.

"Roza"

"Don't Roza me" I hiss "you lost that right"

"Please listen"

"Please leave Dimitri before i loose my temper" I clench my fists

With a sigh Dimitri leaves and i receive my hot chocolate. With tears in my eyes i quickly gulp it down, burning my throat in the process. I tuck the box under my arm and begin to walk out when i see my friends.

I offer them a sad smile before walking out. Or so i thought.

In front of me was Lissa. Blocking my pathway to the door.

"What do you want Princess?" I ask

The only thing i hear is a hand against someones face. Turns out the face i was talking about? was mine. All heads turn to see what's going on.

"Please move princess" I hiss

I get slapped again. I clench my fists. I will not hit her. I chant silently over and over in my head.

"THIS IS ALL OF YOUR FAULT. HE'S NOW DEPRESSED BECAUSE OF YOU, BECUSE YOU ARE SO DARN SELFISH" She screams "NO WONDER WHY HE LEFT YOU, YOU ARE JUST A BLOODWHORE, WHO HAS NO FRIENDS. I WISH I NEVER SAVED YOU"

I hear gasps around me.

"you know what, i don't think you know the whole god damn story, him scarred? you got to be fucking kidding me" I hiss "Princess before you go on with your story you might need to know what else happened in Russia. I would tell you but at least i have the fucking decency not to shout it out in public, if you want to know go ask Dimitri or Adrian. I'm sure they would be happy to share. And a to not saving me? I wish that too because if i knew back then that all of my friends would be gone and i lost the love of my life i would of given your parents a second chance" I say with tears in my eyes "they were better people than i was Lissa, they didn't loose everything the touched or cared about and they certainly were loved, more than i was"

Lissa's eyes widen and i lightly push her out the way as i walk out. I turn to my friends.

"I never want to see any of you again"

I sprint outside and run to my room. Sobbing uncontrollably i pack my stuff. I was leaving in three days to Russia with my dad. I head to the gym and take out all of my anger on the punching bag. I sink the ground crying.

"Rose?"

I turn to see Alberta.

"Hey" I mutter

"Rose are you alright?" She asks

I try to smile "You forget Alberta that i'm made of steel"

"Rose sometimes you just got to break. It's alright if you do"

I end up collapsing sobbing in Alberta's arms.

"I can't do this anymore." I sob

"Rose you can, you are a fighter"

"But i had something to fight for, now i have nothing"

"Ok Rose here is the plan, i'm going to transfer you to St Basils. I know how much you loved Russia"

"It brings up so many memories, but i'll go" I say strongly

"Good girl, your flight leaves in an hour."

"Lucky for me i'm already packed" I say

"I'll meet you at the airport strip"

I run into my room and grab out some paper and pen.

 _Dear Lissa_

 _What you said hurt me. But i forgive you becasue that's what best friends do. I hope you and Christian enjoy your new life together outside of ST Vladimirs._

 _Rose_

 _Dear Dimitri_

 _I'm leaving. You broke me so much. I loved you with all my heart and risked my career and life to save you. But i couldn't even get a damn thankyou. I hope you move on with Tasha and have a lovely life_

 _Rose_

 _Dear Adrian_

 _My mate, I always had a soft spot for you and i realise now that it was love. I'm sorry i never voiced it to you. I want you to tell everyone the real story of what happened in Russia. Bring. Dimitri. Down. I really love you and when i next see you i'll give you that kiss you've been waiting for._

 _With love, Rose_

 _Dear Pyro_

 _I'm sad that none of you stood up for me but i understand that Lissa means the world to you. I hope you move on with her and have a happy life as possible King of this hell hole. BTW under my bed is a box i've been waiting to give you. there is one for everyone so can you hand them out for me?_

 _thanks, Rose_

 _Dear Eddie and Mia_

 _OMG you guys are a couple and its so cuuuuuuuuute. I hope you guys have a bright future with eachother and maybe just maybe come and see me. Please if i do tell you don't tell the others. the only ones that would know are you two and Adrian. I hope you guys have a nice life_

 _Rose_

I put the letters in their envelopes and i run and check the time. I grab my suitcase and sprint to the airport. I was determined to build a new life for myself and that means not being late.


End file.
